The study objectives are to establish the ability of VX-710 given in combination with paclitaxel, to overcome clinical drug resistance in women with advanced breast carcinoma who have had documented progressive disease following treatment with paclitaxel. The study will establish the safety of VX-710 and the pharmacokinetics of paclitaxel when used in combination.